Wikipédia:Le Bistro/2 mai 2006
=Le Bistro/2 mai 2006= * Bistro/2 mai 2006|action=watch}} Mettre « Le Bistro/2 mai 2006 » dans ma liste de suivi * Bistro/2 mai 2006|action=history}} Consulter l'historique de « Le Bistro/2 mai 2006 » * Ne voir que la sous-page « Le Bistro/2 mai 2006 » Bistro rafraîchiMOIS CEST}}_ |action=edit&section=new}} Ajouter un message__TOC__ Wikipédia:Sélection Salut les gens, j'évoquais en pleine léthargie du long week-end du premier mai, un nouveau système pour résoudre l'arlésienne des "Articles de qualité de 2° niveau". Pour les flemmards qui n'ont pas le courage de suivre le lien, l'idée principale est que, tout comme les articles de qualité représentent ce qu'il se fait de mieux sur Wikipédia, Wikipédia:Sélection/XXXX représenterait ce qu'il se fait de mieux sur le portail Portail:XXXX (entre 5 et 15 articles, dont les articles de qualité, mais aussi tous ceux que les responsables du portail estiment les mieux) De plus, par un petit tour de magie un peu compliqué, affiche UN ARTICLE ALÉATOIRE dans cette sélection, et qui change chaque jour. Ceci remplace donc en mieux et avec moins de maintenance la boîte article du mois/de la semaine/lumière sur de Portail:XXXXX. Comme bonus additionnel, Wikipédia:Sélection affiche chaque jour un article aléatoire pour chaque thème (chaque portail en fait). Sé tré zoli. Alors, si vous vous occupez d'un portail, n'hésitez pas, essayez ce système. Je recopie la page d'aide ci-dessous Jmfayard 1 mai 2006 à 19:40 (CEST) :Simple question technique :) comment fonctionne la variable aléatoire ? D'où sort-elle ? De mediawiki ? Est-ce un simple random, ou bien ?... Kyle_the_hacker [[Discussion_Utilisateur:Kyle_the_hacker|''¿!]] 1 mai 2006 à 23:31 (CEST) :::Je suis perplexe. Quand il avait été question de ce que faisait la wikipédia allemande il s'agissait d'une procédure en 2 temps bon article et article de qualité avec des critères à respecter et des votes à chaque étape si mes souvenirs sont bons. Tandis que là les articles seraient déclarés bons par une personne ou un groupe réduit de personnes c'est un peu léger à mon goût. Celà se ferait par portail. Quid des articles ne dépendant d'aucun portail, des portails abandonnés ou en léthargie ? De plus les portails étant de qualité très inégale les articles déclarés bons d'un portail pourront être très inférieurs à ceux déclarés bons d'un autre portail. Bref on va encore me dire que je suis négative mais ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive. Tella 2 mai 2006 à 01:40 (CEST) Je me présente en tant qu'admin Voilà, j'informe tout le monde que je me présente au poste d'admin ; je remercie d'avance tout le monde pour leur éventuel soutien, plus d'infos sur ma candidature sur la page de vote : Wikipédia:Administrateur/Kyle the hacker Kyle_the_hacker [[Discussion_Utilisateur:Kyle_the_hacker|¿!]] 1 mai 2006 à 23:27 (CEST) : Ajouté aux annonces de la communauté. Slasher-fun 2 mai 2006 à 01:08 (CEST) ::Bientot ''Kyle_the_kärcher ? :) DarkoNeko いちご 3 mai 2006 à 15:38 (CEST) Téléachat du jour Toute la gamme des montres Casio est en promotion sur Discuter:G-2800/Suppression... Gonioul 2 mai 2006 à 04:48 (CEST) : : A voté GôTô ¬¬ 2 mai 2006 à 11:16 (CEST) :: ::Si tout les gens qui proposaient des suppressions mettaient autant d'énergie à améliorer ces articles la wikipédia y gagnerait beaucoup. VIGNERON * discut. 2 mai 2006 à 12:03 (CEST) ::: :::Je savais que le vigneron ne resterait pas muet ! GôTô ¬¬ 2 mai 2006 à 12:05 (CEST) :::Par contre Halte à la suppression des ébuaches ça le fait moyen ^^ GôTô ¬¬ 2 mai 2006 à 12:06 (CEST) ébuaches ? où ça, vive les modifs VIGNERON * discut. 2 mai 2006 à 13:18 (CEST) :Ben oui, le matériel Apple est bientôt complètement couvert, il faut passer à la suite… Marc Mongenet 2 mai 2006 à 19:20 (CEST) Copyright photographies aériennes Il y a 2 jour, je posais la question du copyright des photos de Google Earth. Quelqu'un a suggéré que les images de World Wind étaient peut-être domaine public. Je viens de réaliser qu'en ce qui concerne la France métropolitaine, tout le territoire est maintenant accessible à partir des pages blanches, avec les mêmes possibilités de zoom que sur Google earth, et jusqu'à l'échelle où l'on discerne bien les bagnoles, ce qui était autrefois limité sur Google earth à certaines régions. Lorsqu'on clique sur "photo aérienne" des pages blanches, Les photos s'ouvrent sur Mappy. Bon, j'imagine qu'on va me dire la même chose que pour Google: C'est copyrighté Mappy, mais on ne sait jamais, on peut rêver. Peut-être que le fond des photos aériennes serait mis à disposition de l'humanité par notre bon gouvernement français. Quelqu'un a-t-il des infos sur la provenances de ces photos ? autre question: C'est qui, Mappy ? :Bah nan c'est copyrighté faut pas rêver... Mappy c'est une filiale de PagesJaunes. Slasher-fun 2 mai 2006 à 09:01 (CEST) ::Oh, Mappy est un beau lien rouge :) Jean-Baptiste 2 mai 2006 à 12:21 (CEST) :::Je vais voir ce que je peux y faire GôTô ¬¬ 2 mai 2006 à 12:57 (CEST) ::::Voilà. N'hésitez pas à améliorer, naturellement ^^ GôTô ¬¬ 2 mai 2006 à 13:23 (CEST) :tout le territoire est maintenant accessible à partir des pages blanches : non, seulement 63 villes européennes, voir ici (en espérant qu'il n'y a pas d'expiration de session). De plus ce sont des photos prises par avion, et non par satellite, ce qui explique la meilleure définition. :En revanche les images de la Nasa sont bien du domaine public : voir les tags de commons et . /84•5/2.05.2006/11:06 UTC/ :: :: J'ai fait une dizaine d'essais dans divers coins de cambrousse de la France métropolitaine (pages blanches), et à tous les coups, ça marche, on peut avoir une photo aérienne du correspondant que l'on recherche. --Emmanuel / Contact 2 mai 2006 à 20:30 (CEST) ::: :::Ah ouais, tiens, je viens de faire le test aussi, et effectivement il semble qu'ils ne couvrent plus seulement les grandes villes, mais aussi beaucoup de petits villages, voire tous. :::En tous cas l'intégration du lien « vue aérienne » sur les Pages blanches doit être très récent. /84•5/3.05.2006/00:26 UTC/ Pourquoi nous parlons de logiciels libres Utilité d'un tel article sous cette forme ? Encyclopédique ? !!!! Ludo 2 mai 2006 à 10:44 (CEST) :J'en vois pas l'intérêt... Je le propose en page à supprimer. Slasher-fun 2 mai 2006 à 11:03 (CEST) ::Te donne pas cette peine, je supprime GôTô ¬¬ 2 mai 2006 à 11:04 (CEST) :::Plutôt que de supprimer il aurait été intéressant d'incorporer le contenu à l'article du personnage (dont j'ai déjà oublié le nom) qui ne comprend qu'une ligne.Tella 2 mai 2006 à 11:12 (CEST) :::: ::::Tu as raison, je vais voir ce que je peux faire GôTô ¬¬ 2 mai 2006 à 11:16 (CEST) ::: ::::J'ai beau relire, cela relève plus du journalisme que de l'encyclopédie. J'ai ajouté une information cependant. GôTô ¬¬ 2 mai 2006 à 11:23 (CEST) :::Il s'agit de Bruce Perens --Xavier Combelle Talk 2 mai 2006 à 12:06 (CEST) ::Comme l'a dit Tella, il faut toujours penser à intégrer les informations importantes à des articles généraux, avant de supprimer une page.--¤ Mzelle Laure 2 mai 2006 à 13:45 (CEST) :recréé à l'identique par un compte dont c'ets presque la seule contrib => resupprimé, page bloquée. DarkoNeko いちご 5 mai 2006 à 13:40 (CEST) La suppression de mon article Bonjour, Pourquoi l'article que j'avais créé au sujet de Pierre Mansat, adjoint au maire de Paris, qui pouvat intéresser + d'1 internaute a-t-il été supprimé ? Sa documentation m'avait demandé pas mal de temps ... Merci. Olivier2000 transféré depuis l'Oracle Esprit Fugace 2 mai 2006 à 11:55 (CEST) transféré vers les Guides ou des admins aurait été encore mieux ! VIGNERON * discut. 2 mai 2006 à 12:05 (CEST) Sur le bistrot, je suis sûre qu'il sera rapidement lu... Esprit Fugace 2 mai 2006 à 12:21 (CEST) :si on doit avoir des articles sur tous les adjoints au maire des villes de France (et du monde pour ne pas être franco-centré), on ne va pas s'en sortir. Il faut au moins être maire ou député pour avoir une fiche (et encore parfois je me demande si nous ne devrions pas être plus restrictif). PoppyYou're welcome 2 mai 2006 à 12:17 (CEST) : Rétabli et proposé en PàS :) Le gorille Houba 2 mai 2006 à 12:19 (CEST) ::En vertu de la tradition établie sur Wikipédia, tous les articles concernant Paris doivent être conservés. :) — Poulpy 2 mai 2006 à 12:33 (CEST) ::Heu oui ça ne me semble pas une très bonne idée d'effacer un article comme celui-ci sans passer par PàS: pour peu que le type en question ai connu une notoriété pour d'autres raisons que sa seule fonction à la mairie, il aurait pu "mériter" son article sur WP. .: Guil :. causer 2 mai 2006 à 18:20 (CEST) :::En même temps, c'est à l'article de démontrer ladite notoriété. -Ash Crow - (ᚫ) 2 mai 2006 à 20:46 (CEST) INA suite Maintenant que le site est de nouveau accessible, quelqu'un peut dire où sont les vidéos gratuites ? VIGNERON * discut. 2 mai 2006 à 12:31 (CEST) :Bah là, mais ce sont des extraits, pour avoir une vidéo en intégralité, faut payer. Jean-Baptiste 2 mai 2006 à 12:37 (CEST) ::Le Monde évoque les revendications des journalistes qui veulent être rétribué pour leur travail. Voir l'article ici sur le site du journal le Monde. Moez ''m'écrire'' 3 mai 2006 à 04:04 (CEST) Discussion catégorie:Expression ou néologisme politique/Suppression Bonjour à tous ! Ça ne vous dirait pas de voter si vous avez une idée ? Parce que là c'est 10/10 :) Le gorille Houba 2 mai 2006 à 12:34 (CEST) :Conservation, donc. — Poulpy 2 mai 2006 à 12:38 (CEST) ::Conservation ou suppression, ça m'est indifférent en tant qu'admin. Par contre, avec une majorité claire, c'est mieux. Ça réduit les risques de contestation ou de voter deux fois Le gorille Houba 2 mai 2006 à 13:03 (CEST) :::J'ai une vague impression de déjà vu! Démocrite (Discuter) 2 mai 2006 à 13:24 (CEST) Incompréhension Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange, au juste, quand vous demandez la suppression d'une page sous de vagues critères (essentiellement, « je n'en vois pas l'intéret ») ? C'est la peur du qu'en-dira-t-on ? — Poulpy 2 mai 2006 à 12:38 (CEST) :non c'est parcequ'il est difficile de dire'' voilà je propose cet article écrit par user:trucmuch que je déteste, et c juste pour le faire chier''. Voilà :)--P@d@w@ne 2 mai 2006 à 12:54 (CEST) ::a priori, le fait que l'article soit potentiellement encyclopédique ou non n'est pas un "vague critère", si? Arnaudus 2 mai 2006 à 12:57 (CEST) :Lorsqu'on propose un article à la suppression, il faut au moins donner quelques raisons. Ebauche depuis longtemps? Notoriété? Copyright? Contenu non encyclopédique? Doublon? Intégration à un autre article? Avant de proposer une page, il faut au moins voir ce que cela donne sur Google, si le sujet est assez vaste pour être complété ou non. Les raisons sont nombreuses et "je n'en vois pas l'interêt" ne suffit pas.--¤ Mzelle Laure 2 mai 2006 à 13:53 (CEST) ::C'est ce qui m'empêche de supprimer Laetare... Xfigpower (''pssst'') 2 mai 2006 à 21:55 (CEST) Oui, c'est la peur du qu'en dira-t-on... exactement que va-t-on - ("on" est le public en général, pas les "spécialistes" de WPD) - penser de la qualité de WPD si ils - ("ils" ce sont les "responsables" pour les "non-spécialistes" de WPD) - laissent de tels articles dansz leur encyclopédie. Ça s'appelle l' image de marque en quelque sorte. - Siren - (discuter) 2 juin 2006 à 21:45 (CEST) Onix is back Suite à un long débat (long car l'article était défendu par de nombreux comptes monomaniaques de cet auteur, et d'autres wikipédiens s'étant laissé prendre par le spam assez bien fait qui constitue la seule notoriété de cet auteur) sur Discuter:Eddy Onix/Suppression, cette page a été supprimée. Or, la page Fédéralisme intégral a été créée ; je n'ai rien contre a priori, mais le contenu était très orienté et présentait Onix comme le principal théoricien de ce courant ce qui est pire, et de beaucoup, que la gentille autopromo du premier article. Je demande donc à un maximum de wikipédiens de suivre cette page pour éviter que soit remis à l'usure (sur PàS on a vu la pugnacité extrême du ou des défenseurs de cet auteur) ce que je reproche à la version de l'article sur laquelle je suis tombé, et aussi pour que la page soit neutralisée et améliorée. Merci. --Markadet∇∆∇∆ 2 mai 2006 à 12:50 (CEST) :Qu'est ce qu'on qttend pour bloquer les IP correspondantes? Parce qu'à ce jeu là, ils vont être plus patients que nous... Arnaudus 2 mai 2006 à 12:55 (CEST) ::Ce ne sont pas pas des IP! Il y a : Utilisateur:Franckpi (qui met la page supprimée esur sa page perso... des fois que ça ferait monter le googlerank...), Utilisateur:Benedict et Utilisateur:Marie-hélène. --Markadet∇∆∇∆ 2 mai 2006 à 13:15 (CEST) :::Je leur avais proposé de mettre l'article sur une page utilisateur pour que leur travail ne soit pas perdu et pouvoir le réintégrer si jamais un jour l'article satisfait aux critères d'admissibilité, donc à la base pas d'intentions vis-à-vis de google, à mon avis. Jean-Baptiste 2 mai 2006 à 13:21 (CEST) ::::OK. D'ailleur j'aimerais bien savoir si le contenu des pages perso et de PàS a une influencfe sur Google ou pas... Parce que ça c'est un peu embêtant (enfin ça l'était surtout lorsque le lien redirigeait sur Fédéralisme intégral, alors entièrement à la gloire d'Onix.) --Markadet∇∆∇∆ 2 mai 2006 à 13:33 (CEST) ::::: Je viens d'effacer un post de Utilisateur:Marie-hélène qui avait ajouté Eddy Onix dans les personnalités célèbres de Chambéry entre Jean-Jacques Rousseau et Xavier de Maistre ! - Sur le fond, je vois pas comment on peut "neutraliser" ou "améliorer" un tel article alors que la seule source est l'auteur. Et je crains bien qu'il finiront par gagner, d'autant plus que la tendance est très forte actuellement parmi nous d'accepter la publicité rédactionnelle et la promotion des gens, de leurs oeuvrettes et de leurs idées..., quitte à les rewriter un peu quand ils sont trop voyants... achille-41 2 mai 2006 à 13:43 (CEST) ::::: - PS (après conflit de modif) : Je crains que ça influence Google : on trouve bien de temps à autre des pages perso qui ont été indexées. :::::: (au passage, il faudrait baliser les pages de discussion, utilisateur, etc. pour empêcher les robots des moteurs de recherche de les indexer). Pour Onyx, c'est une situation pénible qui a été gérée avec la molesse habituelle (ne mordez pas les nouveaux etc). Que les mous se débrouillent maintenant avec les conséquences de leurs actes. Je trouve par exemple que le conseil de copier l'article sur la page perso, "au cas où il deviendrait encyclopédique", ne peut que donner de faux espoirs (ou pire, une sorte d'encouragement) à nos amis publicitaires qui se foutent de Wikipédia. Arnaudus 2 mai 2006 à 15:42 (CEST) :::::::Aaarrgh je viens de voir que Frankpi (contributions) avait fait sa crotte sur les pages de discussions de nombreux articles ! Voir par exemple ce diff, et il a ajouté ce message sur des dizaines d'articles... Bon j'abandonne ("Eddy Onix m'a tuer") : je le bloque et je laisse à d'autres le loisir (enviable) de supprimer ces messages... J'en ai marre putain. (oui je suis vulgaire, mais ça commence à me faire chier) --Markadet∇∆∇∆ 2 mai 2006 à 17:39 (CEST) ::::::::Oups désolé, je viens de me rendre compte que la plupart des spams avaient été revertés, j'ai été trompé en voyant les diffs et en voyant que quelques uns (Discuter:Pouvoir par exemple) étaient encore présents (et parce que la page de discussion de Frankpi ne contenait apparemment pas d'avertissement).Markadet∇∆∇∆ 2 mai 2006 à 17:44 (CEST) :::::::::Désolé, je l'ai juste bloqué quelques minutes pour faire cesser ce spam intolérable. Je n'entre pas dans le débat sur les raisons de la suppression de son article, mais le spam des 280 000 articles de l'encyclopédie n'est pas une chose à faire. Il a blanchi sa page de discussion voir http://fr.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Discussion_Utilisateur:Franckpi&oldid=6998984 :) courage..--P@d@w@ne 2 mai 2006 à 22:25 (CEST) ::::::::ah il est parti bouder donc le petit Frank-ip... pauvre bout d'chou :) DarkoNeko いちご 3 mai 2006 à 15:41 (CEST) :Suite de la saga sur Discuter:Fédéralisme intégral, où Eddy Onix l'imposteur tente avec ses faux nez de faire pencher la balance, sans succès. Markadet∇∆∇∆ 9 mai 2006 à 15:38 (CEST) Vote sur PàS personnalités par religion les catégories : *Catégorie:Personnalité catholique *Catégorie:Personnalité musulmane *Catégorie:Personnalité athée *Catégorie:Personnalité agnostique ...ont été supprimées. Mais de nombreux commentaires disaient en gros que des catégories pouvaient regrouper des personnalités importantes pour une de ces religions, sans pour autant classer par confession toutes les personnes ayant un article dans wikipedia. Les noms proposés étaient : Catégorie:Personnalité du catholicisme, Catégorie:Personnalité de l'Islam, etc. Le gorille Houba 2 mai 2006 à 13:01 (CEST) :Le vote sur Catégorie:Personnalité agnostique était quand même à 9 conserver et 11 supprimer et celui sur athée à 10/15, musulmane à 12/15, donc il n'y avait pas consensus sur ces 3 votes et il fallait en théorie conserver... d'un autre côté, tout supprimer permet de garder une cohérence dans l'encyclopédie, donc je ne me plains pas :) Jean-Baptiste 2 mai 2006 à 13:12 (CEST) :J'ai pas suivi le débat, mais les catégorie "Personnalité du :Catégoriecatholicisme", "Personnalité de l'Islam" très claire, et importante. Je viens de tomber sur Catégorie:Personnalité de la religion catholique qui me semble très bien, sinon, pour il reste Catégorie:Personnalité chrétienne ? Ya il une subtilité qui me dépasse ? bayo 2 mai 2006 à 15:48 (CEST) ::Ben le catholicisme n'est pas équivalent du christianisme, il en est une partie: les protestants et les orthodoxes sont chrétiens aussi. Edward Hyde 3 mai 2006 à 02:10 (CEST) :Franchement c'est nul, cette annihilation d'un travail qui avait dû nécessiter de nombreuses heures. :-( HDDTZUZDSQ 2 mai 2006 à 17:24 (CEST) :dans la même veine y a une Catégorie:musicien juif, qui est réapparue, sous catégorie de catégorie:Culture juive !! Catégorie:personnalité juive avait disparue. Personnellement je suis totalement contre ce type de catégories mais je ne suis pas défavorable à une catégorie extrèmement ciblé du style catégorie:Musique hébraïque dans laquel il sera (probablement) difficile de faire rentre Patrick Bruel ou Mike Brant. Nguyenld 2 mai 2006 à 18:05 (CEST) Au fait Ca serait bien si ceux qui votent régulièrement dans les pages à supprimer pouvaient parfois faire un tour dans les Images à supprimer, ça se joue parfois à un vote ou deux et c'est difficile de dégager une majorité claire lorsque dans trois votes, il y en a 2 pour la suppression et 1 pour la conservation. Voilà voilà :) Jean-Baptiste 2 mai 2006 à 14:02 (CEST) Wikipédia en français simple? Y a-t'il eu une communication à propos d'un Wikipédie en "français simple", comme la version Simple English? Moi j'aimerais bien que qqch comme ça existe. Merci, l'Anglais. --Wonderfool 2 mai 2006 à 17:36 (CEST) :Cette question intéresse l'ensemble de la communauté wikipédienne (pas seulement les francophones). Un lien, si besoin est, pour faire avancer le moment venu l'éventuel projet : meta:Requests for new languages (ce qui n'est pas une garantie de succès, certains propositions étant repoussées). Hégésippe | ±Θ± 2 mai 2006 à 17:40 (CEST) :Ca peut être intéressant. Je pense que la première chose à faire, c'est de chercher à recenser les personnes intéressées (je veux dire par là : prêtes à contribuer un minimum). Cela dit, depuis qu'elle existe (c'est à dire novembre 2003), la version simple english n'a réussi à produire que 8430 articles. On ne peut pas parler de franc succès. Traroth | @ 2 mai 2006 à 18:05 (CEST) :c'est quoi le "français simple"?!? .: Guil :. causer 2 mai 2006 à 18:22 (CEST) ::Tu vois l'anglais simple ? Ben c'est la même chose, mais en français. :-) Traroth | @ 2 mai 2006 à 18:25 (CEST) :::Vu que ça ne doit pas parler à grand monde, l'anglais simple évite les mots ou tournures complexes pour qu'un étranger ne maîtrisant pas parfaitement la langue puisse comprendre le texte sans problème. En gros. Okki (discuter) 2 mai 2006 à 18:31 (CEST) ::En tant que prof de FLE, cette initiative m'intéresse beaucoup. L'anglais silmple a un corpus de mots et de tournure limité, et tout doit être exprimé dans ce corpus. Ne pas confondre avec l’anglais simplifié (utilisé par exemple dans l’aérospatiale), différent et plus standardisé et qui, notamment, interdit certaines tournures ambiguës (close the door = OK. close to you = pas OK). Mais peut-être des articles sur Wikibooks est-il une meilleure idée si on s'adresse à des FLE ✒ Répondre (sur Wikipédia ou ) à David Latapie 3 mai 2006 à 12:49 (CEST) : Peut-être plus simple de créer une deux ou trois repères avec des *** ou une autre marque, permettant de préciser si l'article est destiné à tout le monde, à des connaisseurs du sujet, ou à des experts de la catégorie ou du portail où est répertorié l'article. Du genre « de vulgarisation », « spécialistes », « experts ». Ce ne sont pas les mots courants qui posent problème, mais le jargon du métier. Sinon, avec 500 mots, on cause français, non ?--Michel Barbetorte 2 mai 2006 à 18:41 (CEST) :En réalité, le Simple English Wikipedia est nul. C vraiment nul. --Wonderfool 2 mai 2006 à 19:31 (CEST) :Je n'aime pas cette idée.. on s'épparpille trop. Le simple english est fait pour être compris par le plus grand nombre et c'est suffisant.. MagnetiK 2 mai 2006 à 19:51 (CEST) Il y a un journal en « français facile » sur RFI. GL 2 mai 2006 à 20:42 (CEST) :A noter que la requête pour un wikipedia en espagnol simple a été largement refusée Svartkell - discuter 2 mai 2006 à 22:06 (CEST) Pour ceux à qui ça aurait échappé, la plus grande partie de notre wikipédia est déjà en français simple. Je suis le seul à m'en rendre compte ou quoi ? ;=) Manchot sanguinaire 3 mai 2006 à 09:11 (CEST) :Si un article de WIkipédia n'est pas compréhensible, alors il faut le modifier au lieu d'en faire une autre version. En premier lieu, il faut se débarrasser de tous ces "journalismes" incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels ("éponyme" par exemple, employé à tort et à travers). Après, il faudrait faire des études d'accessibilité : quels sont les passages qu'un enfant de 10, 12, 15 ans ne comprend pas, qu'un étranger dont le français n'est pas la langue maternelle me comprend pas, etc. Arnaudus 3 mai 2006 à 11:50 (CEST) ::Non. Personne n'a jamais dit qu'il fallait éviter le vocabulaire spécialisé dans le domaine concerné par l'article, par exemple. De même, des tournures de phrases très compréhensibles pour un français ou un quebecois peuvent être un vrai casse-tête pour un néo-zélandais ou un hongrois qui n'a qu'un compréhension très relative du français. J'ajouterais qu'un des arguments pour l'opposition au "simple" en espagnol était qu'il était préférable que la langue en question dépasse les 100.000 articles. Je crois qu'on y est. L'argument "il ne faut pas diviser les efforts" me parait un peu spécieux : ça revient à dire que, même si ça peut être intéressant, il ne faut pas le faire pour éviter de diviser les efforts. Je ne suis pas inconditionnellement pour, mais s'il y a des gens pour s'occuper de ce projet, je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne le ferait pas. Traroth | @ 3 mai 2006 à 14:56 (CEST) Il existe un français fondamental qui a fait l'objet du colloque Français Fondamental, corpus oraux, contenus d'enseignement : 50 ans de travaux et d'enjeux tenu à l'ENS de Lyon les 8, 9 et 10 décembre 2005. Je ne pensais pas qu'il existait un équivalent français de l'Anglais basic mais c'est apparemment le cas. Les outils de référence en matière de vocabulaire et de grammaire existent. Il y a même – parce que la collection semble ne plus exister --[[Utilisateur:Ejph|EjpH] ''coucou'' 5 mai 2006 à 02:30 (CEST)] chez Hachette Littératures une collection intitulée Textes en français facile répartie en trois séries (jaune, de 500 à 1000 mots ; rouge, de 1000 à 1500 mots ; verte, 1500 mots et plus). Reste à savoir s'il y aurait des volontaires pour alimenter un wikipédia en français fondamental… --EjpH ''coucou'' 3 mai 2006 à 12:11 (CEST) :Du coup ça m'a donné l'idée de créer Français fondamental. --EjpH ''coucou'' 4 mai 2006 à 00:30 (CEST) Pour ceux qui veulent découvrir le français facile, écoutez le journal sur RFI journal sur RFI. ~Pyb Talk 3 mai 2006 à 16:23 (CEST) ::Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de multiplier les wikipedias similaires qui dispersent les energies. Après une wikipedia français simple, la wikipedia pour enfant, la wikipedia sans contenu choquant ? Boeb'is 4 mai 2006 à 22:58 (CEST) : Je suis contre l'idée. Mais plutôt en faveur de créer ici même ou développer des portails à caractère éducatif adaptés aux programmes scolaires et au niveau des élèves correspondants.Donc avec des sélections d'articles ou des résumés adaptés à ce niveau, quitte à placer un article plussimple en tant que sous-page d'un autre article plus étoffé, cette sous-page possédant une navigation simplifiée et un lien avec les portails scolaires. L'article principal pourrait alors contenir un lien en haut de page vers sa sous-page en français simple. Cette sélection d'articles en français simple aurait des critères très stricts: page faite pour être lue par des mineurs, avec peu de liens dans le texte (remplacé par l'inclusion d'une palette de navigation du portail éducatif en français simple. Par contre les illustrations seront bienvenues (regardez le Larousse pour les enfants) : Pour les sujets de niveau baccalauréat, universitaire ou technique, l'utilisation de français simple ne me parait pas nécessaire. Mieux vaut ne gérer qu'un seul article de bon niveau, bien structuré et documenté, et utilisant un vocabulaire précis (non ambigu) et cohérent (difficile à faire en français simple où il faudrait passer par des expressions imagées ou analogies). : Donc l'idée est d'offrir pour l'éducation les :* Portail:école (de la maternelle à l'école élémentaire, contenu adapté aux jeunes enfants non encore adoescents, avec des infos en bas de page pour les professeurs, accompagnants et parents, et des contenus cachés à l'aide de boîte à dérouler pour l'aspect ludique, par exemple pour découvrir une réponse) :* Portail:collège et lycée (ou Édupédia?, recençant les programmes officiels jusqu'en première environ, hors préparation du baccalauréat dont le contenu précis change tous les ans, Wikipédia n'étant pas un outil de bachottage). On y trouverait les articles traitant des notions de base des différentes matières scolaires. : de s'arrêter là: au delà on s'adresse à des majeurs ou qui doivent réfléchir comme tels pour préparer leur bacho, ou à des étudiants à qui on demande de savoir défricher un sujet et gérer ses sources d'informations, et qui doivent pouvoir s'affranchir des niveaux de langue (et quidevraient avoir accès au contenu le plus riche et le plus précis possible). : Verdy p 25 mai 2006 à 00:55 (CEST) Juste pour le plaisir Si ça, c'est pas du vandalisme pipi caca: http://fr.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mayflower&diff=prev&oldid=7050571. Escaladix 2 mai 2006 à 17:53 (CEST) :Comme indiqué sur sa page de discussion, s'il recommence, je le dis à sa maman... Traroth | @ 2 mai 2006 à 18:34 (CEST) Protestation violente Aimable confrères et consoeur, je vous salut et je viens pour porter à vos yeux deux infâmes problèmes. Le premier d'une injustice rare est l'abscence d'article perruque, quelle honte ! Pourquoi exclure ainsi un tel article, certes il serai sûrement dégarni, mais tout de même un peu de compassion. Le deuxième drame de ce jour est l'absence du lien « ajouter un message » en bas de la page du bistro. Pourquoi l'avoir retirer, était il inutile à cette place, je vous le demande ? je l'espère ces quelques erreurs seront corrigées aux plus vite. - lyhana8 (Talk) - 2 mai 2006 à 18:45 (CEST) : pour perruque, il y a de quoi faire, en effet. A vous l'honneur, j'y ajouterai l'expression travailler en perruque, catégorie:industrie, pour la perruque au sens propre, je n'y connais rien. 86.214.78.40 2 mai 2006 à 18:55 (CEST) --Michel Barbetorte 2 mai 2006 à 19:05 (CEST) :Perruque n'attendait que toi, en fait. Je suis impatient de lire ce que tu vas écrire ;-) Traroth | @ 2 mai 2006 à 18:56 (CEST) :: Serait mieux dans le wiktionnaire (si ce n'est déjà fait) --Michel Barbetorte 2 mai 2006 à 19:05 (CEST) ::: Je peux juste savoir ce que tu as essayer de faire dans l'article Perruque ? C'est un véritable Bac à sable ! Kyle_the_hacker [[Discussion_Utilisateur:Kyle_the_hacker|''¿!]] 2 mai 2006 à 19:12 (CEST) ::Sans compter que postiche est purement et simplement un redirect sur barbe postiche qui est un article consacré à l'Egypte antique o_O Bradipus 'bla' 2 mai 2006 à 23:34 (CEST) Idée (moins bête) : AJAX Salut, A propos de liens, outils, etc. non ergonomiques, * quand est-ce que wiki passe à une version AJAX ? Ca allègerer le traffic me senble t-il. * Y'aurai t-il moyen de faire un menu volant (avec l'attribut ''fixed) contenant le block de caractères spéciaux ? comme ca on se le place et déplacerai selon nos besoin propres ? J'essaierai de faire une version dès que j'aurai plus de temps. ps : je copyright l'idée XD - lyhana8 (Talk) - 2 mai 2006 à 18:51 (CEST) :Euh, si tu te sens capable de réécrire tout mediawiki en AJAX, je veux bien, je te dis même bonne chance, mais c'est du boulot ! Sinon, pour le menu volant, tu peux te le faire toi même dans ton Monobook Kyle_the_hacker [[Discussion_Utilisateur:Kyle_the_hacker|''¿!]] 2 mai 2006 à 19:17 (CEST) : Je dirais plutôt que l'ajax multiplie les requêtes plus qu'autre chose... MagnetiK 2 mai 2006 à 19:48 (CEST) ::Non, Ajax nous permettrait par exemple, de modifier une page en ne rechargeant que les parties adéquates. Cependant, on ne verra probablement jamais de version de MediaWiki avec Ajax sur Wikipédia pour une raison simple: l'accessibilité. GôTô ¬¬ 2 mai 2006 à 20:28 (CEST) :::Je comprends pas ton histoire d'« accessibilité » - lyhana8 (Talk) - 2 mai 2006 à 23:31 (CEST) ::::Il n'y a aucun problème d'accessibilité : si les utilisateurs ont javascript, le site emploie AJAX et tout est plus rapide, avec un traffic allégé ; si les utilisateurs n'ont pas javascripts, le site apparait comme avant. Que du bénef, sauf que c'est difficile à programmer. Gentil ♡ 6 mai 2006 à 15:28 (CEST) :Ajax requiert: :# javascript activé :# la gestion de l'objet XMLHttpRequest, qui n'est faite que par des versions relativement récentes de certains navigateurs. :Autrement dit avec Ajax tu réduis considérablement le nombre d'internautes ayant accès à ton site. Or Wikipédia se veut ouverte au plus grand nombre, donc ça colle pas :/ GôTô ¬¬ 3 mai 2006 à 09:17 (CEST) ::"Ajaxifier" Mediawiki pourrait avoir des avantages et des inconvénients. ::Avantages : ::*Diminution du traffic réseau et de la charge globale des serveurs ::*Possibilité d'un éditeur Wysiwyg (plus besoin de voir la syntaxe Mediawiki, un peu à la manière Writely) ::*Chargement quasi-instantané des pages postérieures à la première ::*Etre dans le "buzz" (si demain, Wikipedia utilise Ajax, on peut s'attendre à quelques articles élogieux) ::Inconvénients : ::*Incompatible avec les versions anciennes des navigateurs (compatible à partir de Konqueror 3.3, Microsoft IE 5.5, Mozilla 1.4, Mozilla Firefox 0.8, Netscape 7.1, Opera 8.01, Safari 1.2.1), et notamment avec les navigateurs texte (genre Lynx) ::*Probablement des difficultés pour parser la page afin de la rendre accessible pour les dispositifs pour mal-voyants ou autre dispositifs particuliers (autre qu'un écran couleur avec une résolution supérieure ou égale à 1024x768, avec clavier et souris, quoi) ::*Indexation par les moteurs de recherche aléatoire ::*Le bouton "Retour" du navigateur deviendra sans doute inopérant ::*Obligation d'activer Javascript dans son navigateur ::*Augmentation de la difficulté de maintenance du code (si on créé notre code Javascript nous-même, plutot que d'utiliser un framework existant) ::*Pérennité et stabilité aléatoires des frameworks Ajax existants pour PHP (si on utilise un framework existant, style Sajax ou XAjax), la technologie étant récente et encore peu fiable ni même spécifiée précisément ::*Augmentation de la durée pour accéder à la première page (puisque, en plus de la page elle-même, il faut charger tout un fouillis de fonctions javascript, qu'il sera inutile de recharger pour les pages suivantes, qui s'afficheront quasi-instantanément) ::*Globalement, changements très importants à apporter à Mediawiki, qui devra être en partie repensé ::Voila, je crois que c'est tout. Ca peut valoir la peine, surtout si on conserve une possibilité de fonctionnement "legacy", c'est à dire non-ajaxifié (ce qui augmentera encore la complexité de l'application, puisqu'il faudra faire maintenir les deux), qui pourrait pallier à beaucoup des inconvénients, mais l'investissement (en temps de développement) serait conséquent. Traroth | @ 3 mai 2006 à 11:53 (CEST) ::Pour conclure, je dirais que c'est globalement une bonne idée, mais que le plus embêtant, c'est l'absence d'outil un minimum industrialisé et stabilisé. Tout écrire soi-même en Javascript, à l'arrache, ça va rendre le code de Mediawiki (encore plus) imbitable, et il est ''certain que des outils majeurs vont se dégager dans un certain temps concernant Ajax. Tout écrire soi-même, tout comme choisir un framework voué à disparaitre, c'est prendre le risque d'avoir à tout reprendre par la suite. Je ne pense pas que nous ayons dans ce domaine vocation à être pionnier, franchement. Mieux vaut attendre que ça se soit un peu "tassé", quitte à perdre un peu de "buzz". Traroth | @ 3 mai 2006 à 14:19 (CEST) :::Pour moi le plus embetant, et que tu confirmes par ton analyse, c'est l'accessibilité. Développer deux versions différentes c'est bien, quand on a un ptit projet; pour MediaWiki je dirais que ce serait plutot « bouffant » ou étouffant (si vous ne me permettez pas « bouffant » ^^) GôTô ¬¬ 3 mai 2006 à 15:49 (CEST) ::::Je me suis mal exprimé, désolé. Je voulais pas dire développer deux versions de Mediawiki, mais développer, dans la même version de Mediawiki, deux manières d'acccéder au contenu. La première existe déjà, c'est l'actuelle, l'autre serait à faire, et communiquerait avec le serveur en SOAP via XmlHttpRequest, construirait ses pages via Javascript/DOM, etc (Ajax, quoi). Le souci supplémentaire serait donc de maintenir plus de code, puisque le nouveau frontal s'ajouterait à l'ancien et ne le remplacerait pas, pour permettre la compatibilité avec les anciens navigateurs, les dispositifs pour mal-voyants, l'indexation, etc. Traroth | @ 3 mai 2006 à 16:40 (CEST) Guerre d'édition entre robots Bonjour, Une nouveauté sur Wikipédia, la guerre d'édition entre robots : Depuis février 2006, les robots YurikBot et Eskimbot s'acharnent à modifier le lien interwiki sur l'anglais, alternant en:Jadwiga Angevin et en:Jadwiga of Poland, le premier étant un redirect sur le second. Est-ce bien sérieux ? Odejea (♫♪) 2 mai 2006 à 19:49 (CEST) Comme quoi, l'intelligence artificielle... :p --¤ Mzelle Laure 2 mai 2006 à 20:24 (CEST) :en effet! à siganler à leur dresseur pour éviter un autre patacaisse de ce genre. Démocrite (Discuter) 2 mai 2006 à 20:35 (CEST) : Ce qui n'est pas sérieux, c'est que côté Wikipedia anglais, il ya une guerre d'édition au niveau du renommage de l'article http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jadwiga_of_Poland&action=history, et donc, les redirects varient d'un jour sur l'autre. Si les utilisateurs côté WP anglais sont pas capables de se décider sur un titre d'article, comment les robots peuvent t'ils savoir quel redirect est le bon ?, surtout si un bot est lancé le jour J et l'autre bot lancé à J+1 Falcon 2000DX 2 mai 2006 à 20:49 (CEST) ::Serait-ce donc encore elle qui nous a frappés ? - Mu 2 mai 2006 à 20:58 (CEST) ::Ce qui est sûr c'est que Hedwige Ire de Pologne est l'un des articles de WP fr: avec le plus fort ration éditions de bots/éditions globales : 60% ! A garder dans nos annales. [[Utilisateur:Wart Dark|Wart dark']] _.-:':-._ 2 mai 2006 à 21:25 (CEST) Ca rappelle une nouvelle de K Dick ça...Eman 4 mai 2006 à 01:21 (CEST) Timbres Question pour les philatélistes: est-ce que je peux uploader des photos de mes timbres sur wikimédia commons, ou bien est-ce que ces "images" sont sous la propriété des services postaux?--¤ Mzelle Laure 2 mai 2006 à 20:24 (CEST) :: Les timbres ont des dessinateurs et des graveurs qui ont des droits comme tout le mode : donc, domaine public 70 ans après leur mort... Je sais, ça fait bizarre... - achille-41 2 mai 2006 à 20:39 (CEST) :Merci pour ta réponse. Je pense que le portail philathélie va devoir attendre un bon moment pour les illustrations :( Dommage j'ai plein de jolis trucs...--¤ Mzelle Laure 2 mai 2006 à 21:03 (CEST) ::Les droits varient en fonction du pays d'émission. Tu as peut-être déjà vu cette page, qui donne des détails pour certains pays. Sigo (tala) 2 mai 2006 à 21:20 (CEST) :Merci pour l'info, en effet je n'avais pas vue cette page!--¤ Mzelle Laure 3 mai 2006 à 00:52 (CEST) On pourait demander une autorisation al'administration postale, un "fair-use" de complaisance, car je pense que les auteur et graveurs ont abndonnéés leurs droits à l'administration. Pour moi, je crois que le droit de reproduction est libre à un format différent. - Siren - (discuter) 2 juin 2006 à 21:53 (CEST) Sondage Petit sondage par bistro interposé! Qui pense commme moi que les règles établies en matières de liens externes qui se trouvent sur Wikipédia:Liens externes et sur cette prise de décision sont insuffisantes. Devant le succès de Wikipédia, il faut une nouvelle prise de décision afin d'éviter que l'encyclopédie se transforme en un annuaire de liens vers des sites persos? Je prends la précausion de demander une sorte de préavis de la commmunauté au cas où il existerait des règles détaillé sur ce qujet afin d'initialiser une PdD. Démocrite (Discuter) 2 mai 2006 à 20:53 (CEST) :PS:Qu'est ce que le bistro fout dans la catégorie industrie? Quelqu'un voit un modèle catégorisant sur la page? Démocrite (Discuter) 2 mai 2006 à 21:00 (CEST) :: :: réparé. C'était dans Protestation violente. Teofilo ◯ 2 mai 2006 à 21:13 (CEST) :Je sais que je suis bête, mais il ne manquerait pas la chute de ta première proposition « Qui pense commme moi que les règles établies en matières de liens externes sur WP qui se trouve sur Wikipédia:Liens externes et sur cette prise de décision » ? je devine bien en lisant la suite que ta pensée aurait dû t'amener à écrire « Qui pense commme moi que les règles établies en matières de liens externes sur WP',' qui se trouve'nt''' sur Wikipédia:Liens externes et sur cette prise de décision', sont à revoir/réviser/modifier' ». Dans tout les cas, je votes en faveur d'une wikipédia en français simplifiée ^ô^ [[Utilisateur:Wart Dark|Wart dark']] _.-:':-._ 2 mai 2006 à 21:32 (CEST) désolé Démocrite, pour tu sois ma cible récurrente tu n'a rien commis ::Correction effectué en rouge pour Wart Dark :D Démocrite (Discuter) 2 mai 2006 à 21:40 (CEST) :::Manque juste les deux virgules... [[Utilisateur:Wart Dark|Wart dark']] _.-:':-._ 2 mai 2006 à 22:03 (CEST) ::::...manque équilibré par le "'m" en trop à "commme"... Bradipus bla 2 mai 2006 à 23:30 (CEST) :::::+2 pour Wart Dark: je vote(sans s) en faveur d'une wikipédia en français simplifié(sans e) Blackswan 3 mai 2006 à 17:22 (CEST) Une bonne action Bonjour ici, Le Projet:Jeu vidéo manque de personnes connaissant les jeux libres, ce qui fait qu'on se retrouve avec des images non libres uniquement par méconnaissance des alternatives par ceux qui les ont incluses. Aidez-les ! Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez, est de remplacer toutes les images fair use des articles Type de jeu vidéo et Niveau (jeu vidéo) ; un bon endroit pour trouver des images est commons:Category:Computer and video game screenshots. Si vous ne profitez pas d'un moment où j'ai la tête tournée pour faire cela (c'est-à-dire à partir de maintenant jusqu'à demain à la même heure a prori), je remplirai votre page de discussion de liens pris au hasard dans la Catégorie:Lexique et notions du jeu vidéo, méfiez-vous ;) Denis Dordoigne (discuter) 2 mai 2006 à 22:11 (CEST) : A-t-on besoin d'images d'abandonwares ? Ayadho 2 mai 2006 à 22:52 (CEST) :Nannnn, avec l'imagination des libreux, on vas se retourné avec des images de manchot sauteur, manchot suicidaire, manchot cracheur de billes, manchot bourin, manchot à réaction, MB (manchot bomb)... alors nannnnn, merci ça ira. bayo 3 mai 2006 à 01:54 (CEST) Et dire que j'étais à deux doigt de tout virer parce que c'est quand même un bel abus de fair use cette page. ~Pyb Talk 3 mai 2006 à 02:42 (CEST) :Euh non merci... Remplacer des images de jeux parfaitement représentatifs de genres par des ersatz pourris réalisés en 3 jours estampillés "jeux libres" n'est pas souhaitable. C'est amusant 2 secondes de combattre Bill Gates avec des pingouins, mais il ne faut pas oublier tout de même que les jeux libres sont souvent avant tout de très mauvais jeux, ou alors des plagiats intégraux de jeux commerciaux. Alors ça ira, mais non merci. --Markadet∇∆∇∆ 3 mai 2006 à 11:08 (CEST) ::D'ailleur en tant que jeux amateurs pas terminés et à la notoriété limitée, la plupart des jeux libres n'ont pas à être cités sur Wikipédia. Parce qu'à ce moment là autant parler aussi des films de courts métrages d'étudiants, qui sont aussi soignés et connus (voire plus) --Markadet∇∆∇∆ 3 mai 2006 à 11:19 (CEST) :::Perso je trouve quand même qu'il y a de plus en plus de jeux libres sympas pas trop vilains : Battle for Wesnoth (jeu de stratégie en tour par tour), Danger from the Deep (sous-marins de la seconde guerre), FlightGear (simulateur de vol), Freeciv (jeu de stratégie à la Civilisation), Free Tennis (simulation de tennis), Glest (RTS en 3D), Globulation 2 (RTS en 2D), LinCity (simulation), Nexuiz (deathmatch), Stendhal (MMORPG), Tremulous (FPS), Vdrift (simulation automobile), Vega Strike (simulateur spatial) ... et qui ne mettent pas en scène des pinguins :) Okki (discuter) 4 mai 2006 à 08:07 (CEST) :Il est impossible d'invoquer le fair-use sur les images présentes sur Type de jeu vidéo et Niveau (jeu vidéo). Si un des contributeurs à ce projet voulait bien enlever les images présentes sur ces pages avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne doive s'en charger... Oh, et si on me demande « Pourquoi » ou « Prouve-le », je vais répondre très méchamment d'aller se renseigner sur le fair-use avant de l'utiliser. Profitez du fait que je sois encore poli. Solensean ᛁᛉᛁ 3 mai 2006 à 11:32 (CEST) ::Chouette on va voir Solensean se fâcher tout rouge ! GôTô ¬¬ 3 mai 2006 à 11:34 (CEST) :Pourquoi ? (Je me suis renseigné, pas la peine d'être méchant. Ou alors pas trop)--Markadet∇∆∇∆ 3 mai 2006 à 17:57 (CEST) ::S'il faut recommencer la leçon sur le fair use... Quelles sont les conditions requises pour invoquer le fair-use ? (toutes considérations juridiques et de contenu libre mis à part pour le temps de la discussion.) Solensean ᛁᛉᛁ 4 mai 2006 à 00:04 (CEST) Image du Monde Diplomatique Bonjour, J'aimerais parler de cette image : Image:Carte-berbère.jpeg. En cliquant, on lit cette légende : licnce :GFDL Source de la carte :le monde diplomatique. J'ai un doute, et je pense qu'il s'agit d'une erreur ou d'un malentendu. Quoi qu'il en soit, une version dans le domaine public de cette carte est disponible sur commons:Image:Berbers.png, et je peux fournir le SVG si c'est préférable. Ayadho 2 mai 2006 à 22:51 (CEST) : Bon, Hégésippe Cormier a agit pendant que je tapais ... Mais je poste quand même le mesage pour la suggestion du SVG :) Ayadho 2 mai 2006 à 22:51 (CEST) ::À propos de commons:Image:Berbers.png, j'ai un (léger) doute sur le nom de couleur "orange" pour le peuplement Touareg. :D Bah, sait-on jamais, j'ai peut-être une version ensorcelée de Firefox qui transforme l'orange en bleu foncé... Hégésippe | ±Θ± 2 mai 2006 à 23:02 (CEST) ::: Raah j'ai oublié le bleu foncé pour les Touaregs dans la légende. Mais l'orange désigne d'autres peuples (zénagas, etc.) Mais c'est une carte encore incomplète aussi. Voilà, voilà :) Ayadho 2 mai 2006 à 23:12 (CEST) :::: Ca y est c'est corrigé. Ayadho 2 mai 2006 à 23:14 (CEST) l'âge de glace Avez-vous une page âge de glace, âge glaciale (le période, et non le bédé) qui corrsepond à en:Ice age? Vous avez Pléistocène, qui est similaire, mais une telle page est essentielle. Peut-être que je cherche pas bien... L'Anglais perfide. --Wonderfool 2 mai 2006 à 23:12 (CEST) :On a Glaciation (que je vais mettre en interwiki) Slasher-fun 2 mai 2006 à 23:15 (CEST) Les logos. Bonjour. Une petite question, je voudrais savoir si il est permis d'importer des logos sur wikipédia? Je voudrais en particulier reprendre des logos de parti politique pour illustrer des articles. --Shaolin128 2 mai 2006 à 23:57 (CEST) :Oui, si on est un tenant du fair use, non sinon. Dans ce cas, utiliser le logo á faible résolution et dans l'article idoine ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. On ne sait pas trop où on en est en ce moment, voir le message d'Anthere de la veille sur le Bistro. Moez ''m'écrire'' 3 mai 2006 à 03:58 (CEST) ::Il semble que les logos ne relèvent pas du fair use. Tu dois leur mettre un bandeau GôTô ¬¬ 3 mai 2006 à 11:09 (CEST) :::Ou (correction par ZiziBot) (c'est un redirect) Teofilo ◯ 3 mai 2006 à 13:36 (CEST) ::Oui, il n'est pas nécessaire d'utilier l'illégal "fair use" pour importer des logos. L'utilisation raisonnée des logos est autorisée (ça doit être plus ou moins international) par quelque chose qui se rapporte au droit des marques (en gros, tu peux utiliser le logo de Microsoft de la même manière que le mot "Microsoft" --j'ai dit "en gros"). Arnaudus 3 mai 2006 à 11:41 (CEST) Le modèle n'indiquant que la France j'en déduis que le droit des marques n'existe qu'en France ? En tout cas, les logos sont pour le moment tous acceptés sur fr: Mais si des wikipédiens souhaitent se documenter sur les lois étrangères relatives aux logos, ils sont les bienvenus ;) ~Pyb Talk 3 mai 2006 à 16:20 (CEST) Merci pour vos réponses, je vais donc faire ce que vous avez dit. --Shaolin128 3 mai 2006 à 18:07 (CEST) Catégories utilisateur dans l'espace encyclopédique Je viens de me faire engueuler et menacer par MaThQc pour lui avoir signalé que sa "catégorie:Utilisateur habite au Québec" n'avait rien à faire dans l'espace encyclopédique. Puis je fouille un peu plus, et... je tombe sur plein de catégories d'utilisateur dans l'espace encyclo, alors que ça n'a rien à y faire. Faudrait pas les mettre dans Catégorie:Wikipédia: ?!? Ça représente plein de boulot, mais p't'être y'aurait moyen de dresser des bots. Solveig 3 mai 2006 à 00:05 (CEST) : Je ne me prononcerai pas sur la question de savoir si le genre de langage que tient MaThQc relève de catégorie:Utilisateur bloqué et averti ou catégorie:Wikipédia:Utilisateur bloqué et averti, mais j'ai confiance que c'est une des deux, s'il ne se calme pas. RamaR 3 mai 2006 à 00:16 (CEST) :Plus le temps passe et plus je me félicite d'avoir voté contre la candidature de Solveig au poste d'administrateur. Teofilo ◯ 3 mai 2006 à 00:26 (CEST) ::Plus le temps passe et plus je me demande ce que tu apportes de positifs aux discussions. A☮ineko ✍ 3 mai 2006 à 04:32 (CEST) :::Le rappel des règles de savoir vivre. Solveig a manqué de respect à MaThQc en se comportant de manière agressive vis à vis de lui. Passe encore. Qu'elle vienne s'en vanter avec mauvaise foi sur le Bistro en inversant les rôles : ça ne passe plus. Teofilo ◯ 3 mai 2006 à 13:30 (CEST) ::En fait, tu avais voté blanc... Traroth | @ 3 mai 2006 à 11:06 (CEST) ::: :::Désolé pour cette errreur. Je ne connaissais pas suffisamment Solveig pour faire un vote exprimé, mais j'avais exprimé un doute assez fort vis à vis de cette candidature. Teofilo ◯ 3 mai 2006 à 13:30 (CEST) ::::Moi, à l'époque, j'ai voté pour, et je ne vois aucune raison de le regretter. Croire au projet, c'est bien plus important que de (croire) tout savoir sur les aspects mécaniques de Mediawiki. D'ailleurs, si on regarde la suite de la discussion, ceux qui essayent de positiver semblent en tirer quelque chose de constructif, malgré le fait qu'elle ait débuté sur une petite confusion. Traroth | @ 3 mai 2006 à 13:57 (CEST) ::::: :::::Je n'ai jamais mis en doute les capacités techniques de Solveig. Je pense simplement qu'elle a un style trop abrupt et qu'elle froisse inutilement les contributeurs. Ai-je dit que cette discussion n'était pas constructive ? Il me semble qu'elle le sera d'autant plus qu'elle partira sur des bases solides, et dans cette optique il me parait utile de conseiller aux lecteurs du Bistro de ne pas se contenter d'une seule version des faits. Teofilo ◯ 3 mai 2006 à 15:22 (CEST) :Au sujet de la localisation de ses catégories : il me semblerait beaucoup plus simple d'opter pour un nommage du type Catégorie:Utilisateur:Habite la ville de Québec, puisque les utilisateurs ont leur propre espace de nom. De même que Catégorie:Utilisateur:Amateur de pain grillé me paraîtrait logique, alors que Catégorie:Wikipédia:Utilisateur amateur de pain grillé serait inutilement long, et que ça ne ferait pas une énorme différence avec Catégorie:Utilisateur amateur de pain grillé. :D En passant, la présence de Solveig au poste qu'elle occupe ne me dérange nullement, même si je ne suis pas toujours d'accord avec elle. re-:D Hégésippe | ±Θ± 3 mai 2006 à 00:33 (CEST) ::De toute façon tout est dans le même namespace Catégorie, n'est-ce pas ? Mais effectivement, quelque-chose comme Catégorie:Utilisateur:Habitant de Québec me semble pas mal, mais ça manque d'espaces. Enfin, j'ai un robot qui peut faire les recatégorisations proposées. Mais le robot sera-il utile ? De nombreuses catégories devraient être inclues par les boîtes utilisateur, non ? Marc Mongenet 3 mai 2006 à 01:35 (CEST) :::Ha effectivement, catégorie:utilisateur:truc me semble bien. Donc oui, changer les modèles pour commencer, et p't'être un bot pour la catégorie admins (moi j'ai pas de boîte). Et tu sais quoi Teofilo ? Merci pour cette enième contribution très constructive à wikipédia (j'ai pas mis de balises , m'enfin j'espère que personne ne s'y trompera). Solveig 3 mai 2006 à 04:25 (CEST) A l'époque de l'introduction des catégories sur Wikipédia, il avait été décidé que toutes les catégories non-encyclopédiques seraient préfixé par "Wikipédia:" (pour éviter – entre autre – les problèmes d'homonymies). Cette règle mérite certainement d'évoluer, mais en attendant une nouvelle prise de décision, je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions reprocher à quelqu'un de vouloir l'appliquer. A☮ineko ✍ 3 mai 2006 à 04:38 (CEST) :Lors de la prise de décision (été 2004 si je ne suis pas encore sénile), les boîtes utilisateur et les catégories associées n'avaient pas encore fait leur apparition, et la décision sur le nommage des catégories pouvait encore difficilement imaginer ce qui apparaîtrait plus tard en la matière. Les premières catégories de ce genre ont été les catégories d'utilisateurs par langue, avec des titres calqués sur ce suit se faisait ailleurs, c'est-à-dire Catégorie:Utilisateur fr-3 comme en:Category:User fr-3. Comme l'a souligné Marc, de toute façon aucune catégorie ne se trouve rangée dans l'espace encyclopédique. La question du nommage de ces catégories d'utilsateurs me semble donc être un faux problème, et peut-être source de travail inutile. Je suggère donc de ne surtout pas nous précipiter, et de bien réfléchir avant de prendre la moindre décision en la matière. A-t-on envie de voir en bas des pages utilisateurs des pavés de catégories par langues encore rallongés (si on y ajoutait "Wikipédia") ? Et en quoi ces noms sans "Wikipédia" gênent-ils ? Une chose est sûre : je cesserais immédiatement de me catégoriser comme locuteur si des noms à rallonge comme ceux-là devaient apparaître (même sur "simple", où ils avaient des noms à rallonge, ils se sont efforcés de standardiser en adoptant le schéma décrit plus haut). Ne pourrait-on privilégier le statu quo au moins pour les catégories Babel et réserver ces renommages aux autres catégories Utilisateur ? Après tout, pourquoi vouloir tout couler dans le même moule, surtout quand la non-uniformisation totale ne dérange en fait pas grand monde ? En tout cas, nous aurions l'air malins si une prise de décision venait à infirmer le choix de renommage avec le préfixe "Wikipédia", qui est sans doute loin de faire l'unanimité aujourd'hui pour cet usage particulier. . Hégésippe | ±Θ± 3 mai 2006 à 06:14 (CEST) :P.S. : en revanche, la mutation de Catégorie:Administrateur Wikipédia en Catégorie:Wikipédia:Administrateur, ou celle de Catégorie:Bureaucrate Wikipédia en Catégorie:Wikipédia:Bureaucrate me paraîtraient presque « naturelles ». Hégésippe | ±Θ± 3 mai 2006 à 06:21 (CEST) ::Sinon, Catégorie:Utilisateur:fr-3 ne serait pas plus long que Catégorie:Utilisateur fr-3... Maintenant, est-ce que ça vaut bien la peine de faire toutes ces modifs ? -Ash Crow - (ᚫ) 3 mai 2006 à 06:19 (CEST) :::Ha effectivement AshCrow, avec la technique que tu donnes ça n'allonge pas du tout (au contraire). Et... ben les catégories m'interessent, alors oui je trouve ça utile qu'elles soient bien rangées, mais je comprendrais que certains s'en fichent hein :) Et puis en modifiant les modèles, je pense que cela prendrait très peu de temps. Et pour les catégories wikipédia dont parle Hégésippe, ça permettrait sans doute une plus grande cohérence, non ? Solveig 3 mai 2006 à 12:32 (CEST) :: ::Les deux-points ont une fonction de séparateur entre l'espace de nom (qu'on retrouve en appliquant le modèle ) et le nom de la page ( retrouvé au moyen du modèle ). Je trouve dommage de l'utiliser pour autre chose. On ne pourra plus expliquer simplement aux débutants : « l'espace de nom c'est la partie du titre située à gauche des deux points » s'il y a plus d'un deux-points dans un titre.Teofilo ◯ 3 mai 2006 à 13:30 (CEST) :::Pour info, ces catégories avec deux fois deux points (en séparateur après le préfixe et dans le « corps » du nom de catégorie) existent déjà depuis des mois voire beaucoup plus, cf. Special:Allpages > catégories commençant par "Wikipédia", que ce soit critiquable ou pas. :D Hégésippe | ±Θ± 3 mai 2006 à 19:50 (CEST) : :je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions reprocher à quelqu'un de vouloir l'appliquer.. Il y a l'art et la manière. Et les manières de Solveig ne sauraient être approuvées. Teofilo ◯ 3 mai 2006 à 13:30 (CEST) ::Si on veut un sépérateur dans ce qui pourrait plus tard devenir un namespace séparé, autant utiliser le '/' (plutôt que le ':' qui aurait le mauvais effet de rendre les pages inaccessibles si le namespace est créé). ::Donc "Catégorie:Utilisateur/habitant le Québec" ou "Catégorie:Utilisateur/amateur de sardines grillées" (avec l'avantage qu'on a une navigation immédiate en haut de page (près du titre) vers la catégorie mère "Catégorie:Utilisateur" même si on n'a pas encore catégorisé ces sous-catégories (le lien en haut de page rappellera la catégorie mère à utiliser par défaut). Son coût: l'edition des modèles utilisateurs pour les utilisateurs, leproblème de longueur de nom est inexistant puisque le "/" remplace l'espace. Verdy p 25 mai 2006 à 01:12 (CEST)